1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for preventing access to live contacts, and particularly to a receptacle for a vehicle booster cable with clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a vehicle booster cable clamp with spring actuated metallic clamping jaws is enclosed by a sheath made of insulative material such as plastic. The clamp is fixed on one end of the booster cable, the collet of which clips on the terminal of a car battery. The other end of the booster cable is coupled to a power source such as a spare battery case of the vehicle. If one end of the booster cable connects with the power supply while the other end is allowed to lay loosely about, there is a potential hazard. Moreover, there is also need for a safe, fast and reliable receptacle for the clamps and cable while not in use.
In order to fulfill the needs mentioned above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,478 to Kerry Sprouse discloses an insulative protective sheath for the live end of a vehicle booster cable, wherein the sheath comprises a receptacle with interior and exterior portions constructed of insulative material, and includes a permanent closed stopping end and a open entrance end. In the receptacle, a vertical retainer mounting plate is provided at the closed stopping end. The open entrance end is accessible for insertion of a clamp into the interior portion. After inserting thereinto, the collet is kept in the receptacle by means of the clamp to clip the retainer mounting plate, while another clamp connects the outer fixation component via the exterior of the sheath. Such a retained clamp can be easily loosed from the receptacle under vibration or outside force and forms a short circuit by contacting another externally placed clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,407 to Karl Srol discloses another safety cap of a vehicle booster cable. However, such a safety cap is similar to Sprouse's protective receptacle. So Srol's safety cap also have aforesaid deficiencies.
The present invention provides a novel receptacle for booster cable with clamp, which is safe and portable.